Don't change baby
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: When Carlos reads comments on a BTR fan site saying how uncool he is, he tries to change to be cooler. James however, loves his boyfriend and doesn't want him to change. He shows Carlos who he really is.


Don't Change Baby

James walked into the bedroom he shared with Carlos, texting Logan to make sure he was still gonna keep everyone out of the apartment. Looking up, he dropped his phone mid-text as soon as he saw what was inside. Carlos was going through his closet, throwing clothes every which way. All of his dresser drawers were turned upside down on the floor, completely void of all clothing. What looked to be like every piece of clothing Carlos owned was strewn across the room and thrown into a heaping pile smack dab in the middle of the bedroom floor.

James walked over to Carlos and gently put a hand on his shoulder pulling him out of the closet. "What's going on, baby," James asked his boyfriend.

Carlos stopped what he was doing, stood up straight, and looked down at his feet. James frowned and pulled Carlos into his strong embrace. He stroked his back and asked, "Will you just tell me what's going on?"

Carlos sniffed and James realized he was crying. "Carlos, please just tell me what happened?"

Glancing up Carlos asked, "Can you teach me to be… cool?"

James looked at Carlos confused. "But, you are cool. Why would you ever think you're not?" Carlos just nodded at his computer. James walked over to Carlos' laptop that was sitting on the bed and moved the mouse to wake up the computer. It was a BTR fan site with a bunch of comments on a picture of the band.

BTR_LoVeR: _They are so hott!_

BigTimeRushRules: _I know right!_

BTR_LoVeR: _But the Mexican dude has a… weird wardrobe. That helmet is so not working and his clothes don't even make sense._

BigTimeRushRules: _I know right! Even that nerd is dressed all nerdy, at least his nerd look is kind of hot, you know what I mean?_

BTR_LoVeR: _I know exactly what you mean!_

James slammed the computer lid down and stepped away from it before he did something drastic, like break it into a million pieces. He couldn't believe someone would even _think_ about saying anything bad about his precious Carlitos. He looked back over to see Carlos searching frantically through the pile of clothes in the middle of the room. For the first time he noticed Carlos was dressed in not even _close_ to normal clothes for him.

He wore way to tight white skinny jeans, an expensive silk shirt and a black leather jacket. His helmet was nowhere to be seen and his hair was combed back and gelled in a short spikey look. James had to admit that Carlos did look hot, but it wasn't Carlos' style. And Carlos looked damn sexy in his own style, he preferred when Carlos was himself.

"Baby- I," Carlos cut him off. "Please! I just want to look cool so they'll stop saying hurtful things and just like me. I just want to look cool. Please James, help me." Carlos gave James the classic Carlos puppy dog eyes that always got him whatever he wanted. James just smiled and said, "Of course baby. But, you have to be blind folded to keep it a surprise." Carlos just nodded and let James tie a black bandana around his eyes.

James smiled and stripped Carlos out of his clothes. He then helped Carlos get dressed in something 'cool'. When he was done he led Carlos over to the floor length mirror and helped him untie the bandana. Carlos looked excitedly into the mirror, but his face quickly fell when he saw what he was wearing.

"But, James, this is what I normally wear." Carlos was wearing loose jeans, a short-sleeved blue and black stripped t-shirt and a black unzipped hoodie.

"Oh, I almost forgot." James reached up and ruffled Carlos' hair, successfully getting rid of the gelled back look, and back to his normal messy hair style. Looking around, he spotted the perfect thing that would complete the look. James reached down and picked up one of Carlos' helmets off the ground and placed it on Carlos' head. "There. No you look perfect."

"But-" James cut Carlos off again.

"Listen Carlos. You don't have to change just because two fake fans said so. If they were true fans, they would love all of us. They didn't even say a thing about our music- shit they didn't even know our names, just how hot we are and that's pure bullshit. I love you this way. I love the helmet wearing, crazy stunt doing, hyperactive, insane Carlitos that I fell in love with," James said, wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist. "I don't want the guy you had just dressed up as. Because Carlos, you always look hot to me. No matter what you are wearing. I want you, this way. And I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are. Don't change a thing."

Carlos blushed and looked up into his taller boyfriend's eyes. "You really mean it?" James just nodded and laughed as Carlos jumped into his arms. James swung him around a few times and then set him down, pulling him against his chest tightly.

"Thanks, Jamie. You always know how to make me feel better." James just smiled and kissed his lover full on the lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night James and Carlos were watching a movie. Carlos had fallen asleep against his shoulder twenty minutes into the movie and James just watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful while he slept. It was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.<p>

Seeing Logan's laptop sitting beside him, he slowly pulled it over to him, careful not to wake up Carlos. Going to the website that Carlos had seen those terrible comments on, he got ready to type an anonymous reply.

As he got to the picture the comments were on he smiled to himself. There were hundreds of comments going against the girls, saying how wonderful Carlos was and how his helmet was a part of him none of them would change. Normally he would become consumed with nothing but jealousy because hundreds of girls were hitting on Carlos, but he had no problem with it this time. If it made Carlos feel better in the morning when he showed how fans are willing to stick up for him, he would let it slide this one time.

He went to click the button that would block the girls from being able to comment on any more BTR pictures, and smiled at the result. He couldn't block them because they had already been blocked, 3,875 times.

James closed the laptop and snuggled down next to Carlos, shifting so they were in a more comfortable position. His job was done, Carlos was dressed the way he always had, and the way he loved dressing. Not to mention the way he loved him the most. And the fans had defended him enough for Carlos to believe he was actually worthy of being in the band. Carlos now knows he looks cool, and that's all that matters. A feeling of extreme tiredness swept through him, and he fell into a deep sleep beside his already sleeping boyfriend.


End file.
